La ultima oportunidad de sanar un corazón roto
by EloisaCedRic
Summary: El noviazgo del ser que mas amaba en el mundo,obliga a hinata a quedarse con neji su único familiar viviente desconociendo que se toparía con el amargado profesor Sasuke Uchiha,a sus 17 años la joven veia al Uchiha como una persona fría y oscura,pero que pasara cuando el destino los reúna a ambos y les de la ultima oportunidad de sanar un corazón roto


**La oportunidad**

**Género**: Drama/romance

**Categoría:** **Fiction Rated M (16+)**

**Parejas:oficial sasuhina**

**Autora:Eloisa cedric**

-hablan-

-"_recuerdos"._

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi y historia creada por mi mente.**_

Advertencias:lenguaje vulgar y aveces obsceno,varie un poco las personalidades de Neji y Sasuke

No ser amados es una simple desventura, la verdadera desgracia es no amar.

**Albert Camus**

Prologo

-y..yo..-dijo la peliazul mientras se contenía de llorar en público.

-estoy feliz hina-chan-dijo la pelirrosada, para mostrar un pequeño broche para el cabello, que su novio le había regalado.

La hyuuga fingió una sonrisa lo bastante creíble y se retiró sin más, no en realidad no quería ni deseaba pensar, sin embargo su mente le jugaba la peor de las traiciones y la obligaba a hacerlo, era cierto sakura su mejor amiga y ahora pareja del rubio con el que había soñado toda la vida.

Nunca había tenido una oportunidad real y era consciente de ello, pero como le dices a tus ojos que dejen de llorar y que se concentren en algo más, su mirada delataba su derrota y esta se encontraba vagando por el suelo y de vez en cuando soltaba una lágrima que sin éxito trataba de resguardar en sus adentros.

RING…

Su celular resonaba contra su bulto color lavanda, lo tomo en sus manos para ver lo que parecía un mensaje, pero no deseo abrirlo seguramente era Ino quien a diferencia de Sakura conocía cada uno de sus sentimientos y a la cual prohibió decirle algo a sakura o naruto de sus sentimientos; Quería desde lo más profundo de su ser ,que el rubio fuese feliz incluso si no era con su persona .Sin embargo fueron momentos antes de que el celular volviera a sonar y la hyuuga lo contestara, por mucho que deseara aislarse no deseaba preocupar a su amiga.

-hinata –dijo la rubia con un tono suave por el otro lado del teléfono.

-¿q..que sucede in..ino?-pregunto con apenas un hilo de voz,pues sus sollozos la habían dejado sin poder hablar correctamente.

-solo quería invitarte –dijo tratando de animar a la peliazul-, a una fiesta que se realizara en mi casa

-in..ino te..ag..agradezco pero tengo humor para es..eso-dijo la joven con la mayor educación posible.

-hina-chan estará muy buena, vendrán algunos amigos del colegio, te acuerdas de inuzuka el también estará ahí, de muy buena fuente sé que se muere por ti –dijo con el tono más coqueto que pudo-,y francamente lo entiendo

-la hyuuga rio por el tono de su ..pero..

-anda vez ,ya te divertiste imagínatelo con un "te amo hinata" en una pancarta enorme-dijo muy animada la joven rubia.

-n..no..-dijo completamente roja, inuzuka era su amigo de infancia si bien era cierto tenia meses sin verlo.

-anda. Que te cuesta..

-pe..pero..

-imagínate a los hombres más guapos de konohoja peleándose por tu atención

-ino!-dijo con un gritito un poco leve, pues su cara reflejaba vergüenza.

-anda ven…y no te pediré tus apuntes jamas

-ba…es..es ta bien..-dijo una no tan convencida hyuuga.

Sasuke uchiha cerro los ojos mientras su ceño fruncido era por demás evidente.

-esto no sirve,que no puedes hacer algo competente-grito completamente enfurecido contra su estudiante de nuevo ingreso.

-el pobre muchacho apenas y pudo hablar y lo que se oian era puro tartamudeo-l..lo siento e..es que no lo pu..pude entender..

-si vienes a una clase de universidad mínimo debes saber un concepto tan simple como resarcir-grito el ahora maestro Uchiha sasuke, no en realidad no era un maestro exigente, lo que sucedía es que sus alumnos eran por demás incompetentes, sin contar que lo ponían a dar fundamentos de contabilidad siendo un doctor, bueno falla del sistema descargada con sus alumnos.

-pe..pero..

-pero nada busca bien que quieres estudiar y luego regresas si es que te crees lo suficientemente bueno, se acabó la clase retírense-dijo el ahora enfurecido uchiha para abandonar la habitación, tenía esa aura que entorpecía y endiosaba a las masas y el carácter que hacía que todos los alumnos sin queja le mentaran la madre.

-de nuevo le gritaste a otro alumno Sasuke-dijo el Hyuuga.

-de nuevo te metes en lo que no te importa

-sabes que ya le debes muchas ala directora

-lo sé pero es intolerable

-entonces no debiste ser maestro

-bueno y a ti que madre te importa mi vida-dijo totalmente enfadado.

-No mucho en realidad,pero te dire que si tiras tus cosas y tu furia nadie te querra y hablando de querer mi prima vendrá a mi casa un par de meses

-y que quieres que te diga

-hum sabes que con los cursos ni siquiera podría cuidarla además me planean enviar a España

-entonces no la cuides y punto

-Sasuke mi prima no tiene más familia que yo y si te lo dije-dijo ante la cara incrédula del mayor,quería pedirte si la podias cuidar un mes

-no sueñes-dijo cortante.

-con chance y te enseña a tratar alas mujeres

-neji no me metas tus problemas

-la llevare alas 6..

-pero no se cuidar a mocosas

-neji miro al azabache-,ella puede sola

Neji no dijo mas y ignoro las preguntas del azabache ,el cual no tenia idea de lo que esperaba, le esperaba la visita de una joven que cambiaria su vida

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

No se hacia donde me lleve este fanfic pero espero les guste

Dejen un review si les gusto y si no me disparen hahah No lo crean…

Proximo capitulo:La mocosa es una mujer hermosa


End file.
